Motorsport.tv
|language = English|broadcast_area = Worldwide|formerly_called = Motors TV (2000-2017)|replaced_by = Winkom Motorsport|website = www.motorsport.tv}}Motorsport.tv is French television network owned by Motorsport Network. The channel broadcasts motorsports related to motorbikes, boats, cars and aircraft. History Motorsport.tv was launched on 1st September 2000 as Motors TV. Launch of the broadcast for motorsports. On March 2001, Motors TV '''was added the English version. On 10th April 2005, '''Motors TV was rebranded and the new logo was changed. On 15th January 2009, Motors TV switched to 16:9 image format. On 20th January 2015, Motors TV was launched extended in the Pan-American countries. On November 2016, Motors TV was acquired by Motorsport Network. On 1st March 2017, Motors TV is renamed as Motorsport.tv and stopped its 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and was launched in high-definition version. On 30th September 2018, Motorsport.tv was closed and splited to two types: becomes a web-streaming and was replaced by Winkom Motorsport. Broadcasting rights Single-seater * Formula Renault 3.5 Series * British Formula Three * Superleague Formula * Formula Two * European F3 Open * Eurocup Formula Renault 2.0 * Grand Prix de Pau * Inside Grand Prix * GP3 Series * British Formula Ford Endurance and Grand Tours * International Motor Sports Association * European Le Mans Series * FIA World Endurance Championship * International GT Open * GT Cup * ADAC GT Masters * FIA GT3 * Blancpain Endurance Series * Britcar, British GT * Dutch Supercar Challenge * Ferrari Challenge Europe * Porsche Supercup * Superstars GT Sprint * Bathurst 12 Hours * Dubai 24 Hours * Malaysia Merdeka Endurance RaceLe Mans Classic * Spa 24 Hours * Belcar * GT4 European Cup * SPEED Euro Series Rally and rallycross * World Rally Championship * European Rally Championship * Red Bull Global Rallycross * Rallycross Challenge Europe * Rallye International du Valais * British Historic Rally Championship * British Rallycross Championship * French Rallycross Championship * Irish Tarmac Rally Championship * Irish National Rally Championship * Irish Forest Rally Championship * MSA Asphalt Rally Championship * Finnish F-Cup Rally * Belgian Rally * Asia-Pacific Rally Championship * Canadian Rally Championship Motorcycle, motorcross and supercross * Italian Superbike Championship * Spanish Motorcycle Championship * FIM Motocross World Championship * Supercross de Bercy * AMA Motocross * AMA Supercross * FIM X-Trial World Championship * Night of the Jumps * Endurance FIM World Championship Touring cars * Supercars Championship * International Superstars Series * Eurocup Mégane Trophy * Volkswagen Scirocco R-Cup * V8 Utes * Belgian Touring Car Series Other * Caterham Academy * Super 1 British Karting Championships * VAGTrophy * NASCAR Xfinity Series * Race of Champions * BRSCC Porsche Championship * Lotus Cup Europe * FIA European Truck Racing Championship * D1 Grand Prix * Formula D * JDM Allstars * King of Europe Drift Series * EFRA European Championships * FIA/UEM European Dragster Championship * UK Karting * Fun Cup UK * Mitjet Series * Santa Pod Extravaganza * LOORRS * Andros Trophy * Asian Festival of Speed * Full Throttle Middle East * UAE National Race Days * Malaysian Super Series * Autograss Logos Motors TV (2000-2005).png|First logo (2000 to 2005) Motors TV (2006-.n.v.).png|Second logo (2005 to 2017) Motorsport.TV (2017-.n.v.).png|Last logo (2017 to 2018) Motorsport.TV HD (2017-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2017 to 2018) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in France Category:Television channels in Netherlands Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Television channels in Greece Category:Television channels in Portugal Category:Television channels in Spain Category:Television channels in Russia Category:Television channels in Turkey Category:Defunct television channels in France Category:Defunct television channels in Netherlands Category:Defunct television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Defunct television channels in Germany Category:Defunct television channels in Greece Category:Defunct television channels in Portugal Category:Defunct television channels in Spain Category:Defunct television channels in Russia Category:Defunct television channels in Turkey Category:Launched in 2000 Category:Closed in 2018 Category:Sport television channels